A friend in need
by gormogon
Summary: Because I ship Peter and Megan!
1. Chapter 1

Peter and Megan ship cause we all know its meant to be.

Peter enters the lab almost apprehensively it seems to Megan and being her usual intrusive self she cant help but delve into his personal she had recently perfected this method of acting disinterested while questioning someone so as not to tip them off that you are on to them,she decided it was time for a human test trial.

Meagn:'late night Peter?' while asking this she is trying to pinpoint the entry gunshot worked she had caught Peter off guard,of course he still looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Peter:always trying the diversion tactic 'uh no,besides taking a second look over these case files last night,my night was otherwise ordinary'

Megan:'and was there a lady friend helping you with that?' she couldnt understand why that snagged on her just a bit.

Peter:'no,just me,look Megan can we just concentrate on the victim here-

Megan:'oh come on Peter I thought we were over all the 'dont invade my private space ' problem'

Peter:'we are and there is nothing to tell if I had a problem as your partner I would tell you and dont forget the last time we delved into my private life you kept everyone else up to date on it too'

Megan:'you forget I read bodies for a living and what I see in you at this very moment is a stressed man,come on Peter whats bothering you,your starting to worry me now'

Peter: head bowed in defeat trying to avoid Megans pleading eyes he surrenders just this once to her pleas,'ok well its just that my sisters want to visit and their idea of spending quality time is to stay at my place,all three,next weekend'

Megan:'thats it thats all,Peter I think your sisters are lovely,they're family'

Peter:'this coming from the woman who has phantom of the opera as her ringtone for her mother'

Megan:'its kind of fitting dont you think'

Peter:he smiles at this because he doenst know what else is appropriate,Megans peculiar relationship with her mother always interested him.'would you fo the same for your mother?'

Megan:'of course I would let her stay at mine provided I wasnt staying there also'

Peter:'thats just it,thats the problem,my place is a small batchelor pad,I cant possibly fit three woman in there even if I cleared out the guest room'

Megan:'well Peter you know I have two guest rooms and a sofa bed for that unlucky guest in my studio-

Peter:'oh no Megan I wasnt fishing if thats what you think I was just sharing-

Megan:'yes,sharing war stories I get it but seriously they are only going to waste'

Peter:'what if Lacey decides to stay over?'

Megan:'shes gone to some riding retreat with her friends for the week'

Peter:'I really wouldnt want to put you out'

Megan:'honestly I think you'll be doing me a favour,I'm so alone in that apartement sometimes I think I'd enjoy the company'

Peter:'are you sure?'

Megan:'this will give me time to take out the cookbook and use the good china'

Peter:'if I agree to this will you please promise not to cook,I dont want any of them sick for the week'

Megan:'ha,ha well you certainly perked up'

Peter:'by the way,I hope I wont make you feel uncomfortable if I was to drop by and take the girls out for the day,I will call first of course'

Megan:'Peter if your sisters are welcome you are always welcome'

Peter:'right well I better ring and warn them about what they are getting into'

He is unsure and why wouldnt he be,she has never been good with the living and he has poited this out on more than one occasion but oh well it was an adventure at the very least.

Megan smirks at Peter as if to say its yourself you should be worried about,she was planning on bonding quite well with the girls and hopefully gain a new insight into Peters childhood,anything she can bribe him with in the future.


	2. friendships are born

**Part two and probably for most a little bit boring but I wanted to give the sisters some story time and have the awkwardness between Megan and them to show how socially inept she three will include some mild Peter-hotness!:-) keep reading!Thanks!**

On Monday the three sisters arrived with bag and sweetly greeted Megan with a hug and kiss on the was taken aback by their closeness and moved out of their embrace like a scalded cat,she couldnt remember the last time her mother hugged her like that.

Megan:'how nice to meet all of you again,I simply couldnt let Peter miss out on quality family time' she laughed mentally at ther own hypocrisy.

The oldest sister then admitted 'we were almost decided on booking a hotel somewhere near here than intrude on you' just like their brother always considering others,Megan silently thought to herself.

Megan:'dont be silly I think I am going to go crazy one of these days all by myself in this place'

The youngest sister then chimed in 'so I hear you have a sofa bed I believe I will take that while we are staying,I was planning on getting one myself and this will be good practice'

'someone say young at heart' as the tallest of the three remarked Megan tried to remember their names from left to right,it wasnt a priority the day she was ribbing Peter.

Megan:'so its Lily,Anne and Jen right?' they were lined up as steps of stairs with Lily the youngest on the right.

Feeling a little awkward as to what to say or do Megan explained the whole food situation.

Megan:'now it was Peter's express wish that I not subject you to my inedible cooking so I am off kitchen duty for now but I filled the fridge with food so it is there,the kitchen is more of a spare room really I mostly eat out'

While Megan now pondered whether they were now guessing her slary that allowed her eat out all the time Anne exclaimed 'well you should know Lily is the chef of the family she makes the most delicious cottage pie,its our family delicacy'

Megan:'oh well I don my chefs hat to you Lily no pressure or anything,but for tonight I think I want to take you girls out to dinner'

all three exalted in agreement until Anne added 'I think we should invite Peter too,by the looks of it he could do with a proper meal' this was met with all round cheer.

Megan:' well the guest bedrooms are at the end of the hall and when you are unpacked we will decide where to go,oh and Lily I have set up the sofa bed in the living room'

Lily:'oh ok thank you I just need to phone my husband to put his mind at rest excuse me' the other two left with suitcases in hand as Anne was leaving she placed her hand on Megan's and said 'thank you again for this Megan,Peter understated your kindness'.

Megan had to turn away on hearing this so as not to giggle into the womans face,kindness was the last noun used to describe Megan on a day to day was especially shocking that it came from Peter ,to whom she was snarky,brass and evasive at shock turned into weariness as Megan realised Peter must be mocking her,was he being sarcastic when he said it and they didnt realise she became worried because now she had this image to live up to,the role of a kind gentle was it she was going to kill was trying to catch her out,her reality was going to trash that pedestal and they would probably never speak to her again.


	3. the many faces of Megan

**To those who have read and reviewed my story,you know who you are, I am forever grateful and just know that you are the one's who motivate me to continue.**

An hour and twenty brochures later they all decied on heard a knock on the front door as she zipped up her slick wine dress and nine inch heels minus behind her she heard her bedroom door handle move as Peter appeared in her swore to herself she never saw someone move so fast from her room except of course her look of horror on his face was fleeting but amused her no end.

Peter:'oh my god Megan I'm so sorry I was looking for the bathroom and they wouldnt tell me where it is'

Megan:'trial and error Peter or were you really looking for the bathroom' she decided to play with this as long as she could.

Peter:'Megan do you really want to do this now?'

Megan:'dont worry peter I'm decent well if you exclude my shawl'

Peter:'still I should have-

Megan:'what Peter? asked for a tour guide from one of your sister's who only just arrived today'

Peter:'they learn fast believe me, when I was 10 Anne and Jen set up a tea party in what I thought was still my secret cubby hole'

Megan:'Peter why are we talking through the door you can come in you know,I need to speak to you anyway' she hears movement behind her door and Peter muffling,'hold on a minute Megan,Anne is calling me'

Megan:'no Peter wait' she grabs her shawl off her silk enshrouded bed and makes it to the door before she realises that for the last five minutes they had an audience as they were waiting on Megan the whole time.

Anne is in the kitchen berating Peter until she intervenes and saves Peter's skin literally.

Anne:'oh Megan I must apologise on behalf of my brother,I specifically told him it was the second door down but he took the first'

Megan:'oh its ok really its my fault,I needed to consult Peter on a work related matter that simply couldnt wait' she reckoned she repayed him for complimenting her to his sisters, they were figured defending their brother would also sit well with the girls, score goes to Megan.

Anne:'anyway if we are ready then' as the three girls made their way to the front door,Megan went to catch Peter's arm to keep him behind.

'We will catch you up'

Megan:'Peter,how would you describe me to your friends?'

Peter:'what?Megan can we just leave the interrogation stuff at work please?'

Megan:'come on Peter I'm serious'

Peter:'what makes you think I even discuss you outside of work?'

She knew this was one of his sarcastic remarks,the only one's he used on her, to disarm her and for some reason she only let him talk to her like that.

Megan:'I know that most people have more than enough nouns and even pronouns to describe me,several people find they can physically describe me too via various hand gestures but at least that is an honest accurate assessment of me'

Peter:'have you had another fight with Kate,is that what this is?'

Megan:'no Peter this is about the fight we are about to have if you dont start answering me?'

Peter is angry but stifles it as always,the only indication he gives is the defensive arm posture and a huffing noise that sounds a lot like if he was the defense she was about to make an offensive tackle.

Using arm movements for emphasis, 'Anne used an unfamiliar term to describe me today today and guess who happened to use it first,how angry were you exactly when you decided to punish me and elevate me to the status of this kind, helpful, friendly person'

Peter:'Megan,what are you talking about? do you even need an audience cause I can just leave you to it if you want,give you and yourself some privacy'

Megan: as if she hadnt even heard him continued in her rant 'because you realise dont you I am going to fall so low in their esteem it will be greater then the himalayas and you just...you lured them here under false pretences I mean me...kind...friendly?'

somewhere in the course of that epilogue Megan realised her voice had pitched several decibels higher,she was up there with a nauseating whine.

Peter could sense she was stressed about this so he decided to be his honest forward hard hitting self he always was with Megan.

Peter:'why did I say it? not in contrivance Megan but because in between those moments you are being your usual intrusive, b.i.t...fetchy self,when you let your gloves off, I see an honest caring human being with a vulnerable side so human like.I believe it's the daunting experinces you have endured in your life that hardened you Megan,but on those rare ocassions when you smile,make a joke,get a call off Lacey,I see a sensitive, softer version of Megan Hunt that I can empathise with'

And just like when he had asked her out for a drink with the rest of the gang in good spirit,Megan blushed and averted her eyes,when faced with overwhelming emotion of any kind she reacted in the only way she could.

Megan:'thank you Peter,you would have made a great poet you know'

Peter:'it works to my advantage in poker,that's enough'

Megan:'shall we go?'

Like a gentleman Peter linked her arm in his as they went out for a 'live'ly evening.


	4. call of fate

**Chapter three enjoy!:-)**

As they sat down to a table covered in all the variations of a pasta was amused as Megan began her first bite with an 'ooh' clearly showing her approval for her this appealed to other parts of him the conversation beagn,

Jen:'so Megan we have invaded your apartment and none of us know much about you'

If Megan could shrink anymore into her chair to avoid becoming the topic of conversation, she would become part of the the corner of her eye she could see Peter earnestly waiting for her answer too,Megan always intrigued Megan caught his stifled cough into his napkin she knew it wasnt from food.

Megan:'well I am an M.E who I've been told communicates better with the dead than the living' pointedly staring at Peter for emphasis,the girls are oblivious to their secret bickering.

Peter:'hey I said that a long time ago,you are surprising me more and more everyday'

Another blush,god how did he pull that off,he could sway a jury to accuse a priest,she th attention off herself she tried to take it down a different alley.

Meagan:'I almost forgot to thank you three for influencing Peter so much growing up,he really is great with me and my daughter'

Unfortunately this brought the conversation back to her and gained a few eyebrow raises.

Jen:'we really did throw Peter an obstacle course over the years quite literally tripping him a few times with barbie dolls and of course that one time we painted his nails pink while he was asleep'

Anne:'yeah,he was late for school the next morning so the next thing we knew he was rushing out of the house...lets just say high school was a tough time after that'

Lily:'by the time I came along Peter was well and truly groomed although their was this one phase where I made every bedroom have Cyndi Lauper posters,he didnt let his friends come over for the next week'

These were the kinds of memories Megan could bribe Peter with when she was annoyed at him,she grinned like a cheshire cat that caught the proverbial cream.

Anne:'getting back to the point you have a daughter?'

Megan dropped her for once didnt point out her condition so as to save her that particular line of questioning but he did show his anxiety as he fidgeted in his seat.

Peter:'come on girls what is this an interrogation?'

Megan:'no Peter its ok' Megan showed she could handle this 'they are just being curious,Lacey is my daughter yes,she is twelve,god she is so smart and her greatest passion is ...uh...she lives with her father but we spend a lot of time together we are constantly getting together'

strike one for Megan as she lied barefaced to these innocent people who didnt know any better and what felt worse was that she knew Peter would back her up if was their thing she supposed.

Peter knew this subject was always going to be a sore spot for Megan and it hit her hard having to bare it to three strangers,all at once.

At that moment Megan could have kissed whoever was on the other end of her phone but when she saw the caller id was Lacey it tugged at her tear ducts even more,the lie had haunted her long before she had to answer to it the outside world she gave the impression that her relationship with Lacey was solid,she was calling her know wasnt she?

Meagan:'excuse me,I have to take this?'

'Mom is that you?'

Megan:'Yes Lace its me,is something wrong whats up?'

'Mom,its ok I'm fine I just wnated to check in and let you know I arrived'

'oh sweetheart,thank you' this affected Megan in a way noone except a mother would understand.

'Mom are you crying,please Mom calm down you dont want to freak your guests out do you?'

'What?what are you talking about Lacey how did you know about that?'

'oh well I heard dad and taking bets and something about upsetting people and how long it will take'

'thank you Lace for that insightful bit of info and tell your father i'd like him to call me when he gets home please actually tell him Id like in on that bet'

'oh ok mom are you sure you are ok,you sound mad...oh wait have I got dad in trouble again'

'no,no honey,but I really have to go I have guests waiting on me but enjoy your retreat and I will see you next week ok'

what turned into an uplifting phonecall had Megan fuming from ear to ear.A tough hand on her shoulder startled Megan.

Peter:'hey Im sorry about that back there they are way too curious for their own good'

Megan:'it was Lacey calling to check in even when she's away she calls me'

Peter:' what does that tell you? you clearly are a constant in her life Megan becaus eeven when she's not with you she is thinking about you'

Megan:'Peter why are you being especially nice to me tonight? I dont deserve it really I dont,I lied to your sisiter's who have been nothing but truthful to me and even todd doesnt hink I can do this without messing it up'

Peter: hand on her arm now in a comforting fashion 'Megan,my sisters' have done nothing but compliment you on your hospitality skills not to mention how hard it must be for you to be separated from Lacey,they now see you as an incredible supermom aswell'

Megan:'yeah or in other words pity'

Peter:'they like you is all, so forget about todd you have won,perhaps they like you too much though?'

Megan:'why's that?'

'well they do this thing with close friends...'

'what thing Peter?'

'uh well they set them up with other friends and all that'

'so they have a friend I might be interested in?'

'well no not exactly they have someone else in mind for you'

'how does that work exactly,have one get one free'

'this isnt that funny Megan believe me'

'come on Peter who is it give me a name...pierre...gerard...

'its me'

But she couldnt voice her gasp as by this time they had reached the table began the topic of parents rights and desert...two deserts to be exact,she broke the rules again but so did he.I guess that was their thing.


	5. time for a chat

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Megan arrived home she took off her stilts, as Peter called them, in reference to her shoes that although they were not very practical for work she likes to think they make her an intimidating figure and an empowered woman on equal terms with her male to mention the damage they could do in an interrogation situation.

The girls went to their rooms yawning a 'thank you Megan tonight was wonderful' while she caught Jen saying 'didnt Peter look wonderful tonight'. In his custom suit with the shirt open at the top revealing a little chest Megan had to admit she was pleasently surprised too.A bold choice for dinner but then again he was never part of the mould.

As she rubbed the aching soles of her feet,she noticed Lily having trouble with the sofa bed.

Megan:'here let me help you with that it can get stuck sometimes'

Lily:'thank you Megan you truly are a guardian angel...how are you with cars?'

Megan:'huh not very good I'm afraid.I know how to drive if that's any help?'

Lily:'I think I'll ask Peter,he did a summer internship at a garage to make some money during high school,you know?'

Megan:'really? I did not know that,although we never seem to talk about his past much...I guess it never comes up much'

Lily:'listen Megan I know I'm not the most experienced person to talk about commitment or relationships because I have never had the pleasure myself...lord knows Jen and Anne have had had their share of relationships-

Megan:'just because you are young doesn't mean you are not wise or inexperienced.I like to think the observer gains more knowledge than the participant'

She winks at Lily whom she just realised is as oblivious to the mechanics of men as she was and their was a good age gap between recognised in Lily a kindred sister bound by a lack of knowledge,she was also less haunghty than the other sisters,Megan could positively identify her favourite.

Gently Megan moved Lily to say whatever was on her mind.

Megan:'what are you trying to say Lily?'

Lily:'when Peter was younger he really like this girl at school,to others it wouldn't have been apparent at all but to us it was clear in the way he showed his admiration for her by doing favours for her,let me explain by she was too late to get her favourite chocolate bar at the candy stand in our school so he paid another boy in the class who had this bar to give it to reward for this was the beam on her face when she got the bar'

Megan:'Really?he did that?what happened did he ever actually approach her and tell her?'

Lily:'it was a kind of behind the scenes tactic he left in the seventh grade moved away to boston with her parents and he never told her the truth,until by chance another ten years later they met'

Megan:'oh my god what happened?'

Lily:'it only lasted a year'

Suddenly realisation hit Megan like a speeding bus.

Megan:'Lizzie Demarco was the girl,oh no I have been so cruel'

So thats why she was the great love of his life,it went further than a year.

Lily:'anyway they separated again as you know and we feared he would take it as hard as he did the first time,his time as a cop it wasnt easy he was always tied down with paperwork or dealing with dangerous people.I spent many restless nights thinking about never really had time for a social life,so getting into a relationship wasnt exactly a recurring thing.'

Maybe Megan and Peter had a lot more in common than she first thought,both socially awkward people because of terrible trauma's of their past.

'Then the accident happened and Peter pretty much lost faith in everything especially his said that Lizzie was a part of his past and he had to move on,live life to the fullest we had the foolishness not to except that,we falsely believed there was something left between when we came the first time but of course we discovered there was someone else...

Megan did really not feel comfortable with the path this conversation was going down.

'so naturally the reunion with Lizzie didn't work out because there was someone who made Peter feel happy inside and out'

'Tonight we discovered that 12 year old version of Peter again with the glow on his face minus the bad hair and awful clothes'

She laughed half heartedly at this to diffuse the tension but nothing could dislodge the shock stuck on Megan's face or the pain silently trickling through her hand that she clutched secretly under a couldn't think of a better time when her condition acted up,just great!

Lily:'it only became clear when you mentioned Peter helping you with your daughter or how he has helped you cope with your divorce'

Megan:'but that is how Peter is being supportive is embedded in his genetic makeup, he's like that with everyone'

Lily:'can I ask you an honest question?'

Megan:'sure'

'I gather you have a dtrained relationship with your husband ,which by the way I admire so much the way you are coping with it,but does having Peter in your life help ease that strain?'

Megan:'yes,it does yes,he had thus way of dissolving tension and commandeering situations if needs must'

Lily:'yeah,I admit he can be a bit overwhelming with his interfering but has his advice ever failed you?'

Megan:'no I guess not'

She had to admit Peter's interfering had let Megan's relationship with coworkers,Todd and Lacey progress in a way she never thought possible.

Lily:'I hate to be so nosy myself and you can tell me to mind my own business but are you dating anyone?'

Megan:'just between you and me,no I'm completely single,after Todd my faith in commitment was a bit shaken'

Lily:'understandable and while I cant all but force you into a new relationship I just feel you deserve to see the truth'

Megan:'I'm glad we had this talk 's the first real talk I have had in a very long time,I hope you sleep well Lily goodnight'

And with that Megan left Lily with a new hope and Megan with a sense of profound anxiety and maybe potential happiness.


	6. another day another death

Chapter 6:another day, another death

Thank you to everyone who has kept this story going it is you who motivate me fellow shippers and general crime procedural viewers,thank you and I am forever grateful.

Next day at work Megan was examining a clot of the coronary artery as Peter she was so focused on the mass of congealed mass of blood that he made her jump when his deep throat voice cut in.

Peter:'so was the cause of death natural?'

Totally oblivious to her frightened response he started prepping her slides for cut behind tthe scenes Lily had said...ugh...come on Megan that was his job,no secret motive behind puzzled look didn't escape him though and he turned to her defeated.

Peter:'look is this about last night?'

Thinking Lily must have said something to Peter she pretended she was nonchalant.

Megan:'what? no why?

Peter:'because you shouldn't be angry at me you know,my sisters tend to have overactive imaginations'

Megan:'your sisters,plural?'

Now thinking she was completely insane Peter went to lean against the worktop next to her.

Peter:'yes there are three remember?'

Megan:'Peter,what are you talking about exactly?'

Peter:'last night at dinner they maybe thought ...you and...and me'

It dawned on her then what Peter was referring to she had completely forgot because of last nights chat with Lily.

Peter:'why?what were you talking about? oh god they didnt try and roust you when you got home did they?'

Megan:'ok what is that?it sounds dirty?'

Was she mildly flirting with him right now? oh who was she kidding she was too old and too rusty to know.

It wasn't lost on Peter however as a normal hot blooded male these moments where Megan used that tranquilising seductive voice always made him had the same effect on him as the time she used it in mockery.

(clearing his throat)'it's a cop thing sorry I forgot who I was talking too'

'hey Peter I take offense to that! I have cop friends'

'Megan Bud and Sam are not what you would term friends'

'lucky me!actually Columbo was my greatest influence when I was younger'

Now realising that Megan hadn't taken her hand away from swatting him on the chest for the cop joke,neither could pinpoint the moment when the playful banter and pestering had turned into an awkward and tense situation which affected both in completely different ways but ultimately crossed the line of proffessionalism.

Peter:'Columbo huh,you surprise me Megan!'

Megan:'as do you Peter' and she lowers her eyes to his chest where she had removed her hand after being given a taste of his unseen felt like a child after being given a present with the express wish that it not be unwrapped... made him chukle his deep throaty she was impressed by his physical shape.

Peter:'Brain?'

shocked out of the moment-which they had been having more of lately she noticed-,she nodded.

Megan:'mmmm,yes please and a coffee to go with it please' she winked at Peter who understood.


	7. and the penny drops!

**Chapter 7:second last chapter so stick around the finale is gonna be a rollercoaster!**

In the breakroom,Peter met Curtis while reaching out for the coffee pot Curtis, who was becoming accustomed to advising Peter in his personal mattes, started:

'you know,she has not stopped talking about your sisters'

At this Peter froze and turned around forgetting about the wasn't somebody you could just ignore and he would go away.

Curtis:'it's all Lily this and can you believe Peter did this,I'm telling you it's a bad combination Peter,good honest people and you've let them into the lions cage'

Peter:'I didn't think it was open for discussion Curtis and, I don't really care whether you are Megan's superior that's no way to talk about her,in fact,my sister's are really pleased with her' (without taking a breath) and let me just say they have a very adept judge of character all of my girlfriends were thoroughly investigated during high school,I didn't have very many but their advice never failed me'

'well then maybe that's the reason she's had this dazed look on her face all day,I have never seen her this useless I'm telling you Peter she dropped three petri dishes-

'that's her parasthesia and you know it'

'I'm telling you Peter if you don't want to lose your precious relationship with your sister's,cause you know she'll mess up,get them out now!'

'I didn't know this was lynch Megan day, believe it or not Curtis Megan is a human being'

'uh-huh really,remind me of that sometime anyway maybe if your sister's have that effect on people I should meet them'

It dawned on Peter then that Curtis was trying to urge him to see the bigger had an uncanny way of seeking the truth and Peter was aware of the power of it but he just wasn't ready or willing to admit it,not on this.

The close friendship between Mgean and his sister's and the intimate close contact teasing between him and Megan...her apparent happiness...It all made sense to him now..and obviously Curtis who had coaxed Peter into this had sussed it out and when he saw that same dazed look on Peter's face he realised a resolution would be found the time...the moment wasn't right.

The rest of the week passed by without too great a girls spent most of their time with Peter who was the perfect tour guide for the city and at night Megan got them all to herself,on thursday she even helped Lily make dinner.

Until it came to their departure,Megan was unusually quiet on the ride with Peter but as soon as they reached the airport the tides of tears rose and fell in Megans eyes especially in her goodbye hug with then did Peter become wholly aware of their special bond.

He had to find out about that later.

He had to crush his hand to his side so as to stop it automatically caressing her cheek,comforting her now breaking knew how hard it was for her to depart from anything that was so meaningful to her,for her the girl's meant a warm home a comfortable welcoming in a deeper way,ever since her father left years ago without answers or an explanation it would always be tough to say goodbye.

As Megan choked her teary goodbye to Lily,she was taken into her friends embrace and on a whisper which tickled her ear she whispered 'when you're ready, let him know'

This was the second time in two days that Lily had overwhelmed Megan as only yesterday she had given her a heart shaped necklace broken in half,a common show of friendship.

Lily:'I know it's kind of juvenile but I think it's appropriate since we are closer than most sister's'

Megan pressed this to her chest as the sister's made their way through the terminal back to their old lives while Megan was just starting a new chapter of life was suddenly something to look forward realised this when Peter gazed at her with adoring eyes,this clashed with his quizzical eyebrows.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 last chapter and I dont know where you guys wanted me to go with it so naturally I chose the route where I want this ship to go but there are questions that plague all relationships so I put that in thank you for keeping with this and I will defo write more stories!there were also several references to pther episodes cause I like to do that so see if you can spot them... **

On the day before Halloween Peter planned a fancy dress at his house,a few friends,a small one hand this saved Megan the trouble of putting up decorations or staying in to hand out the the sweets which was pointless every year because the children were convinced she was the wicked witch,not the popular one among the parents obviously.

On the other hand she now had to find a costume which suited her ladylike just winced at the thought of the dreaded 'sexy nurse outfit' she would find in almost every costume shop...and then it came to her...

Boy did she have a surprise for Peter!As soon as he saw her at the door in her grey trenchcoat,he had to excuse himself from present company to drink her in,he became intoxicated by the sight of her that he felt he would be hospitalized at any moment.

'Megan I can't believe you didn't tell me you had the costume too'

'well obviously It's an adult size now but yes Peter when I was six,I wanted to be Columbo for Halloween'

He was definately impressed by her forwardness and bravery for wearing the naughty cop costume although she still looked was speechless for played a few party games,all the time Peter stayed close to Megan even though a cute blonde was eyeing him up and even tried to sit on his lap 'accidentally' during a game of musical chairs and people began to leave one by one.

Peter:'oh I nearly forgot you are missing something'

Megan:'the badge'

Peter:'yeah,let me just get my old one'

Since it was 'so big so powerful'!

However as he zoned out to the sounds of voices plastic cups and games,he didn't sense Mean follow him into his until she turned him around by the hand and pushed him gently into the bed.

'let me help you look for it'

'I don't think it's on here' he indicated with his arms taking in the bed.

'maybe we can check the floor later'

both were scared and sure of themselves at the same time...they both had done this with someone else before except with each other it was different...

she slowly began unbuttoning his captain suit coat

'fitting choice on the costume by the way,by tradition though you should have carried me here'

Like opening a present in suspense of the treasure underneath Peter slowly unzipped her coat and was floored by the treasure revealed to hands travelled down to her waist and made an hourglass movement up and down in tandum with her he did it she looked at him intrigued 'Peter are you strip searching me?' eyebrows raised.

'What? no I just always wanted to know what it felt like to wrap my arms around your waist!'

'so you have thought about us before?'

'I'm not blind Megan and you are like a piece of rare art'

'Thank you Peter that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard'

passionately they fell into a kissing frenzy,

He kissed and nuzzled places she would have never thought could be simultaneously beautiful and physically thought insanity would come and take her when she was on the verge...

and at the same time Peter could not recall ever seeing her look so graceful in the arching of her back or so delicate in the movement of her hips,it was like she was a swan dancing on the water he felt so grateful to be part of her private world and privvy to her secret beauty.

They moved in sync like ballet dancers and as swan lake mysteriously entered his head he imagined him and Megan as two dancers, completely focused on one another, coming to a creshendo of their verse and ending on a high their bodies fluttered like ripples on the water,.

somewhere during this,they ended up on the floor panting from exertion and happy in their lovemaking,Megan noticed Peter held her lovingly and gently in her arms almost cradling her and couldnt imagine why he didnt have a girlfriend?but then she thought about his batchelor ways and lifestyle and thought why have one when you can have many!

and then panic struck her,so was this just another 'notch in his very modern headboard',little did she know searching his eyes for an answer that he was seriously cnsidering monogamy for the first time if this is how Megan made him he couldnt mistake her quizzical look for anything else,she was regretting it wasnt she? she realised she was more conservative in her relationships and dated a classier type of man?

did he hold hope that she would settle for a younger less experienced man,certainly!and could Megan possibly contemplate asking Peter to sacrifice lothario lifestyle for her,who was she kidding?

the uncertainty that tainted the air was interrupted suddenly when Megan and then Peter noticed the badge under the bed,the laughter broke the silence and the moment as Megan as always had to have the last say,'so about sowing my roots?' the music was still on in the other room but its irregular beat seemed to grate with their quiet peace.


End file.
